


59. Wow

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [59]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Words have never been Alec's thing. Not in the way they were Magnus' or Jace's. But he didn't really need a million, carefully-chosen, specific-to-the-point-of-redundancy, words to express himself now, as he stood on this altar before Magnus, his soon-to-be-husband.He just needed one word.





	59. Wow

“Wow.”

 

“Our vows are going to much shorter than expected if that’s all you can currently say, Alexander.”

 

“Sorry--”

 

“--Don’t apologise--”

 

“--I just, you look…”

 

“So do you, darling, trust me.”

  
  


_____

 

Alec doesn’t even realise he’s spoken, one word on a breathy exhale, until Jace is snickering over his shoulder. If he had more willpower (he doesn’t) (he doesn’t want it either) he would glare at his brother over his shoulder for laughing at him. It’s his wedding, he’s allowed to be completely enraptured with his fiancé. With Magnus. Magnus Bane. The love of his life. Who looks absolutely floored upon seeing Alec (he realises he’s smiling, grinning, like a dork) (Magnus is blushing, just a little, so it’s worth it). 

 

Alec makes it for about two minutes before disregarding propriety and taking Magnus’ hands in his, Broth-  _ Jem _ (Magnus had told him, Jem had explained, asked him to use his real name) (at least for this occasion) was speaking. Beautiful words, words that made Alec want to simultaneously be swallowed up by the floor (because it was so... exposing to be up here with Magnus) and want to never, ever leave this moment. Magnus, glamour flickering at the edges but holding.  _ Just _ . Alec could remedy that later. 

 

Their vows went by. They kissed, short and sweet for the sake of their guests. They kissed again when they’d left the aisle. Magnus tugging Alec into a spare room, a breathless ‘wow’ gracing his smirking lips before he pulled Alec into a proper kiss. Alec laughed into it, not at all concerned that their wedding guests would start to wonder about their whereabouts after a short while. They had time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> As we're coming up to the end of exams, I will have more time to write again. It's also gradually coming up to the three year anniversary of this series! Woohoo! As such, I wanted to say a special thanks to those who've been here from the start. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! 
> 
> And of course, thank you to anyone just reading this fic as a one-off. The rest of the series ranges from sad to happy, unconnected to a little plot. All centred around Magnus and Alec, so if you wish, the rest are there for you to peruse. All 57 of them. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or over on my tumblr [WordToTheRose (Previously TheWordForest)](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) if there's anything in particular you want to see in the future of this series! Or if you have any questions. 
> 
> \- Rose


End file.
